Age Of The Sinking Isle
by Wolfy129
Summary: On a Hot Day in June, Wolf and Friends are Thrown Into A 13th Age- (ONE SHOT) -The Linking Books are Moddled off MYST--


A/N I Did This For a School Project- R/R If You wanna Point out anything. Feel Free to Flame too.  
  
The 13th Age: Sinking Isle  
  
Wolf Aimlessly Tapped her pencil On her desk. *Tap* Tap* It was hot- One of those Ever-lasting days of School during June. What could be Worse? No air-conditioning, or Windows. Just Hot, Heavy air, Causing Her Green Brown eyes To Shut and Open Sleepily. She yawned Loudly, Completely zoned out of her teachers lecture on God-Knows-what.  
  
"Is There Something you Wish to tell us Wolf? Since you are focusing on my lecture so well?" Mrs. Kuhuna Asked, Tapping her Ruler on Wolfs desk.  
  
All the Students cocked their heads Toward Wolf Just as Sleepy as Wolf Felt. She Took her Head off her Hands, and Moaned out,  
  
"No, Mrs. Kuhuna. I Do Not Have anything to Share With My Pathetically Bored Classmates." Wolf Perked up, Not Meaning to Say the Last of the sentence.  
  
The Teacher Looked Surprised as Well, But She was also tired. And apparently, She hadn't Noticed the Comment, Because She had Continued talking. Wolf Zoned out again, Flipping a Few Strands of Dark, Waist length, Auburn hair onto her shoulder. Her Mind Wandered back to Her Linking Books. There Weren't Many. There were, 12. Yes. Twelve. All of Them took Months to Write.  
  
Wolf Wanted to Unlock More of Segate Through her Linking Books. Segate, was Her World. Last year, During the second week of School, Her Mage Powers Gave out and She was Teleported to This World She has Created. Segate Was Being Created ever Since Her Creative Mind Had Danced, Wrote Stories, And Drew Creatures.  
  
In Segate, These Creatures She Drew, Were Real. Some Were Her Friends, And Others Tried to Kill her, Like the Demons She Drew... Especially That one Dragon...  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*FLASHBACK*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Wolf was just a bit Younger, Holding a Black Staff Taller Than herself. It was her first full day in Segate, and She had Made Many Friends. This New Place She had Found Had a Deep Violet Sky, And Black Soil. Not Plants Grew Here but Dead Trees. She Had Met a Creature Here, And He Had Glowing Red eyes.  
  
But Wolf, Being as Dense as She was, Attempted to Pet it, But it Bit Her, She That's How She Got Her First of Many Scars From Segate. She Tried to Run, But The Creature Chased her, And That's When she Turned into a Wolf.  
  
She had unknowingly turned into a Grey Wolf. She hadn't Noticed it though, She was Still running from something that Could easily Rip her throat out. Now, She Could Turn into a Wolf on thought But, Still that was the First enemy she made.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*END FLASHBACK*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Anyway, Linking Books were Books That, Well, Took You Between Dimensions. They Reminded her of these Books in a Game She was Completely obsessed with Called MYST.  
  
All This Thought was interrupted When it Happened.  
  
Colors, Scenes, Feelings all rushed Through her head. She Felt, Cold, Goose Bumps arose on her Arms, But Then, an intense Warm Feeling, Now A Picture in the Midst of Color: A Waterfall, Coming From the Middle of A Dark Blue Room. It was Flowing Upwards. And Wait- The Picture Left.  
  
Scenes and Feelings Kept Popping into her head. One of Wolfs closest Friends, Theo, Noticed. He waved a Hand in Front of her Face, Seeing something Blue Reflect in her eyes.  
  
"Wolf? Wolfy?" Theo Continued to Wave His Hand, But Stopped Thinking It was Best His Friend Got to Take in whatever She was Seeing. But- That's When he Noticed Something Really Odd. Wolf Had Grey Wolf Hears Poking out of her Hair.  
  
"GAH!" He Jumped Back, Earning the Attention of Some of the Students in front of them. He Smiled Nervously, And Put His Hands over her Ears. That Woke her Up.  
  
She Stumbled out of Her Chair in Shock, and Sat on the Floor Rubbing her Head. Theo Noticed her ears were gone- Well, They were back to Normal anyway.  
  
"THEO! What was that For?!" She Screeched. Mrs. Kuhuna Turned her head, and Was about to Scold Them When-  
  
(( BBBBBUUUUUZZZZZ)))  
  
That was the Bell. The Longest 7th Period in History was over- Wolf Dashed to Her Locker, And Zipped away from it Just as fast as she had gotten to it. As Soon as She Reached The Bus, She Hopped in the Second to the front Seat, And a Few Minutes later, Theo and her other Best Friends, Eirinn and Floxie Joined them.  
  
Theo and Eirinn Began to Talk, And Floxie Noticed That Wolf Had a Blank Book Out. She was Writing with a Quill, and had Started to Use Her old Writing Skills again. She was Jotting something away in Half English, Half Segatian. She Had that Distant and Faraway look, and Again, Her eyes were Reflecting Something Navy Blue.  
  
Floxie Shrugged And Popped her Headphones on. All Three of Wolf's Friends Knew About Segate: her World. Floxie watched as The Green Army Bandana Bobbed up and Down with Each Sharp Line or Curve. Floxie Then Noticed Wolfs Bandana Stopped Moving.  
  
Floxie Took off her headphones, and Listened for the Familiar Clanking Of A Quartz Wolf Fang, A Silver Wolfs Head, And a Pair of Glasses Together. She Wondered Why she had stopped.  
  
Wolf was Never supposed to Stop Writing until She Came to a Dead end! That's how She was though. Stubborn as A Mule. She Pushed herself as Far as She wanted to go.  
  
She Took a Peek over Wolfs Shoulder, Her Brown eyes Blinking With Curiosity, as her Blond Hair Brushed The Top of Wolfs Bandana. She Caught the Glimpse Of A Moving Picture Revolving Around Water. It was a Dark Blue Chamber, Something dark Dripped from the walls.  
  
That was the Last Thing She Saw Before Wolf, Still in a Trance, Touched the picture. Before She Knew it, Herself, Wolf, Eirinn, and Theo were all Sent into oblivion.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*TIME LAPSE^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Wolf Rubbed her eyes. She was the First one to Wake. None of them Had Their Back Packs on, But their Coats were still attached to them. She Looked around, Getting herself into a Sitting Position. Her Head Ached again.  
  
Then She Saw it; That waterfall. Flowing Backwards, and Going who Knows where. She was Drawn To it- But She was sensing Something Un-welcoming and evil From it. She Tried to Stay Away From it.  
  
Suddenly Feeling a Weight in Her Hand, She Saw A Book. Dusty Brown Cover, On The From Inscribed in Fluent Segatian, "THE END". She Dropped the book in Horror. She had Been Thinking About what would Happen to The World She had Created If She Had Died, When she saw the Waterfall.  
  
She Tried to Wake up Theo. He Yawned, and Rubbed his Eyes. A Low, in human Growl Was Heard From Deep In His Throat. His Teeth Got A lot Sharper. His Brown hair Shortened and Turned to a Light Tan. Soon He was in his Lion Form. Actually- Theo wasn't Human. He was one of those Friends She was Thinking about earlier. Theo was actually one of Segate's Unique Species. So Was Floxie.  
  
Theo was a Lion With No Mane, Dragonfly wings, and the Ability to Walk on Two legs. Floxie was a Foxxis. Her True Form was a Fox Muzzle, Extra Long Ears, and A Strange Tail with A Flipper on the End instead of Fur.  
  
Eirinn was a Human, But was a Mage, Just like Wolf.  
  
Wolf was Illusion Mage, Meaning She was Known For Tricks, and Intellect. Her Main Beast was a Fox. Her Colors were Black, White, and Turquoise.  
  
Eirinn, Was The Ocean Mage. She was Known For water, ice, and Revenge. She was also Known for Great Power. Her Main Beast Was Dolphin, and Her Colors were White and Deep Green.  
  
Wolf Began to Speak, Awakening The other two.  
  
"E-Win? Floxie? Theo? W-what Happened?" Wolf Cocked her Head In the Direction of the Waterfall, and Stared.  
  
"THAT THING IS EVIL!!!" Eirinn Had Woken up with an Abrupt Rush of Evil Magic. Though, She was Usually This Odd anyways.  
  
"You- You Wrote a Book Called "The End"? H-How Could You?! Your Only a Year into mastering Your Element to Think about Being Dead!" Floxie Had Burst out a Bunch of Rants about the Title of the Book. She was Waving it In her hand Rapidly, While Theo Dodged Each Blow.  
  
"Lemme See that," Eirinn Snatched the Book out of Floxie's Hand Before Theo Got Conked on the Head. He Sighed in Relief.  
  
Eirinn Opened the Book, and Found a Link To That Room- The One They Were Standing in. Realizing The Seriousness of the Situation, She Turned to Wolf Who was Almost Falling off The Rusty Old Railing that Separated anyone From Being Hit By The Water. She was Gazing Upward.  
  
" AH!" She Let out a Yelp Before Falling off the Railing Just as Eirinn Suspected. Instead of Falling Down however, She Fell In the Same Direction as the water.  
  
"WOA! That's Almost as Creepy as The School Blowing up And Nobody Noticing!" Floxie Remembered That odd Day...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Wolf Stepped off the Bus into the Morning air Filled with Talk. Then, Their was a Sizzle Noise, Then- BOOM! The Entire Schools Structure was in rubble. Only Wolf seemed to Notice. She Quickly Covered the Schools Rubble with a Charm, And Jumped Behind it to See Who Blew the Whole School Up without Injuring anyone.  
  
Lo and Behold, There Stood A Marshmallow. With a Bazooka. (A/N Hey, Its Fantasy Right?! =^n_-^=) from Behind The Marshmallow, out Jumped An Army of Marshmallow Peeps! And They all had- LEMONS?!  
  
Wolf Gave a Real Weirded out look to them. For The Oddest reason in the World She Decided to Fight the Demon/Possessed Marshmallows.  
  
The end of that day ended with Wolf Being Beaten Up By Marshmallows... BUT ANYWAY!  
  
END FLASHBACK (That Was Completely Pointless I May add)  
  
Floxie Chuckled, Remembering that very day... Wolf Yowled out, Loud Enough for Floxie to Snap out of her Day dream.  
  
"OH GOD! Your Heavy even When Falling upwards!" Eirinn Shouted over the roar of the waterfall.  
  
Eirinn was Holding onto Wolfs Ankle, and Theo was Holding onto Eirinn's Foot. Eirinn Lost her Grip and Wolf was Released. They heard an "AAYYYAAHHH!!" Until it faded away, Then, Outside the Chamber, They Heard The "AAYYYYAAAHHH!!" Getting Louder and Louder, Until Their was a   
  
"MY HEAD!!! I'm gonna Loose it if I Rub it anymore!" Wolf called.  
  
"WOLF?!" Her three friend shouted.  
  
"Yea? I mean- YEA?!" She Shouted Back.  
  
"OPEN THE DOOR!"  
  
Wolf Glanced At the Steel Door leading Into the odd room they were Just in. It had a Small Golden Bell Hanging off it- as if it were a Little Gift Shop. Wolfs Grin Got Larger.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"NANI?!" Her Friends yelled in frustration. 'Nani' was Japanese for 'WHAT?!" This was Frustrating- Like I Said Before, Wolf was a Stubborn as an as- I Mean Donkey. Heh heh...  
  
"SAY THE MAGIC WORD!"  
  
"PLEASE?"  
  
"IIE! THAT'S NOT IT!" 'Iie' was Japanese For 'No' The four enjoyed Speaking Japanese Because Many of their Favorite shows were Japanese Animated... If Your Wondering...  
  
"IS IT- MOOSE CAKE?!" Eirinn Shouted Back to Wolf. Wolf Groaned- She was Right...  
  
She attempted to Open the Door, But it only budged an inch. "CAN YA HELP ME?"  
  
Eirinn, Floxie, and Theo all Began to Push From the inside. The Door Opened Just enough for them to Get through.  
  
"I'm ALIVE!!!" Eirinn Shouted. She Kissed the Soil, and afterwards, Realized it was Red. "eeewww..."  
  
Wolf Raised Her Eyebrow. "S-Selentic?? But, No, It Couldn't Be, That Place was Destroyed A Week after I Visited!!" She Was Deep In Thought, Staring at The ever Familiar, Ever Rocky, Island.  
  
"This isn't Even a Land- Its Much to Small to Be Selentic Wolf, and, Besides, This isn't even land!! Its Slowly Sinking!" Theo Directed the Attention of His Friends To The Edge of the Land.  
  
With Each Ripple, The Water stayed, And in Doing So, The Land Was Being Flooded.  
  
"Well, We Have-ta Get outta Here!!" Eirinn's Blue Eyes Darted about, Looking For A Boat, Or a Piece of Wood.  
  
"There!" Floxie Pointed for a Small Cave, That Also had an Eerie Blue light Coming out of it.  
  
With One Glance, Eirinn Freaked Out, "I'd rather DROWN! Hey- Wha? WAIT!!"  
  
Before She Knew it, Wolf, Theo, and Floxie were All Dragging Eirinn into the Cave, Kicking and screaming.  
  
As They Entered The Cave, Eirinn Calmed Right Down- In Fact, She had Fainted. Floxie Looked Like She was Getting a Bit drowsy Too- Not to Long after that, Wolf and Theo Began to Feel the effects of it also.  
  
As Their Eyesight Get Blurry, Wolf Made out just the figure of a Human Skeleton- and that Woke her up Right away! Right away, Wolf Tried to Wake up her Friends. Eirinn Started Giggling- but that's The Only Response She Got from the Three.  
  
She Began to Panic But Calmed Down, and Decided to Go Deeper into The Cave. As The Blue Plants, Became Less And Less Common, The Blue Glow Turned into a Yellow Glow.  
  
Tourches Lit The Deeper Hall, and Some Wood Pestles and Bowls Lined the Halls. She Got To The End of The Cave, Where a Circular, But Small Room Existed. It Let off a Very Welcoming Feeling.  
  
The Room Was Glowing a Sky Blue Color. On The Sides of the rooms There Were Many podiums, More than She had Liking Books. Most Of the Podiums Had Books On them- Reading The Same Titles As The Linking Books She had Created.  
  
And on One Of The Podiums, Was a Black Battered Book Reading. "THE END"  
  
Quickly Opening The Books, She Saw They were Linking Books! Hesitating, She Took The Book linking To Earth. Another One appeared on The Podium as She Began to Walk.  
  
A Trickling of Water Was Tickling her Toes. The Island Was Sinking Faster! She Was Lead Down By The Hall, So The Water Is Simply Following an Incline.  
  
She Still Had to Get Back to Her Friends Before They Drowned. Dashing Up The Slippery Hall, Her Energy Grew Sparse, and She Began to Tire out.  
  
Wolf Though, Being Stubborn As a Mule, Made it To Her Friends.  
  
Eirinn was Now acting Like a Kitten, was Batting at Something with her Hands in her Sleep. She Placed a Hand on Theo's Head, and The Three Were Back on The Bus, Just as Nothing Happened.  
  
Theo was Talking to Eirinn, And Floxie was Humming to Her favorite Song on her radio.  
  
"What's Up With You?" Eirinn asked seeing Wolf's Distressed and Confused State.  
  
"B-But, The Sinking Island! And The Waterfall! And The Skull! H-How could you not remember?"  
  
"Your Speaking in Riddles Wolf, Calm Down, Breathe, Tell Me Everything." Theo Patted Her on The Back, and She began to tell about their Little Adventure.  
  
Eirinn, Floxie, and Theo Said They Knew Nothing About it, But If They didn't, How Was a Non-existing Linking book To Earth in Wolf's Hands?  
  
"Maybe It was a Defect With the Book..." Wolf Thought Chuckling. She Juggled The Old Cover in her hands, "Ill Just Have to Fix That and Visit The old Island again Sometime eh?" Grinning, She Bid Farewell to Her Friends and Got off the Bus.  
  
Goodness, Wouldn't She have some Journal For Mr. McCaughey On Wednesday...  
  
A/N Hey, I Was Bored. No, There Will Not Be a Sequel- But Ill Be Sure Ta Write Some more stuff about Segate. Yes, The Sinking Island was Based on an actual Dream I Had. 


End file.
